


Down

by Derian_the_imp



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derian_the_imp/pseuds/Derian_the_imp
Summary: Angel Dust hasn't been seen in a few days.Charlie decides to investigate.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne
Kudos: 23





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh!

Charlie walked through the empty halls of the hotel to check on their only guest. No one had seen him in days. He missed all meals, all group therapy and hasn't even gone to the bar for a drink or to flirt with the bartender. 

Last time anyone had heard from him was when his friend Cherri Bomb came and picked up his pet pig and stated "Angie said he ain't feeling well."

There was a staff meeting to discuss the issue. "He probably wandered off to do some perverse acts." Alastor said.  
"For once I agree with Alastor." Vaggie responded.   
"I don't know," Niffty said "It's not like him to leave without saying goodbye!"  
"I don't give a fuck" Husk remarked with a blush.  
Charlie stood up "Well I'm gonna check his room." She stated as she walked out of the room.

The Princess arrived at the spider's room. She knocked on the door. "Angel are you in there?" No reply. "As princess of Hell, owner of this hotel and your therapist I will come in anyway."  
She slowly pushed open the door to reveal a dark room. The only light coming from a phone in the missing guest's hand.  
The Princess slowly approached him. "Angel are you ok?" The only response she got was a grumble. Let's get some light in here." Charlie opened the curtains letting the red sky shine threw the window.  
"What the fuck cha do that fo?!" Angel hissed.  
"It's not healthy to be in the dark all day an... what's that smell?"  
"Me. Now fuck off." Angel grumbled.  
"Why haven't you been showering Angel?"  
"B-because!" Angel growled.   
Charlie put her hand on one of his "Angel please talk to me!"  
"It-it hurts Charlie."  
"What does?"  
"My heart."  
Charlie sighed. "Angel have you been happy lately?"  
The spider let out a sigh. "No not for a while."  
"Angel I...I think you have depression."  
"No shit!"  
Charlie winced. Angel groaned and covered his face with two of his hands.  
Charlie sighed and squeezed one of his hands. "What's eating you up?"  
"That dumb butch Val...he..." the spider sighed.  
The princess looked at Angel. "You can tell me."  
Angel Dust whispered into her ear. "Oh Angel!" Charlie hugged him.  
He started to cry.  
"It will be ok. I promise we will get you away from him. Now how about you shower and we can get your favorite food?"  
"That... that would be nice..." He smiled at her.


End file.
